


like you (only for me)

by strawbmilk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, TOP SOONYOUNG: ERROR 404 NOT FOUND, hand jobs/bjs, implications of penetrative sex, mentions of chemistry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbmilk/pseuds/strawbmilk
Summary: soonyoung needs help with studying, jihoon finds a fitting reward to keep him motivated or soonyoung is darn good at chemistry if it meant jihoon will touch him afterwards





	

soonyoung's thighs are numb, cold, frozen to the touch, tingly and spiked sensitive. he whines, loud and low, the feeling ticking the inner parts of his thighs. soonyoung shivers and jihoon's right there with him. eyes half closed, jihoon looks up at soonyoung ever so often, raising an eyebrow when soonyoung gets particularly loud. the rough material of soonyoung's jeans are pulled down to bunch around his ankles, chafing the sides of jihoon's arms when he bobs his head a little bit too enthusiastically.

"you okay?" it's meant to be comforting, relaxing, as his hand barely skims the tops of soonyoung's honey skin, lips making contact too high on soonyoung's thigh. soonyoung can't hear anything past the ringing in his ears and maybe a little bit of the husk pf jihoon's voice. he nods quickly, and lets the beginning of the word  _please_ die on tip of his tongue. 

"good boy, now can you tell me about the haber process? three correct points and i'll take these off, yeah?" soonyoung's heart thrums and his hips jerk at the sting when jihoon snaps back the waistband of his briefs. if he had a chemistry bone in his body, it certainly broke right then and there, especially with jihoon's coaxing and over stimulation to his thighs. 

"um, otherwise known as the haber-bosch process, the process consists of the combination of nitrogen from the air and hydrogen. the reaction itself is, uh," soonyoung splutters and finally cracks an eye open to meet jihoon's, the smaller boy nods in encouragement, "the reaction itself is reversible, rather the production of ammonia is exothermic. Habor, he, helped to improve energy efficiency with ammonia containing fertilizers." 

"fucking hell! kwon soonyoung or chemistry textbook? that's my fucking boy. now, you'll get the reward you deserve, how does that sound?" soonyoung whimpers, chest swelling at the implications. 

jihoon swipes his tongue across the expanse of his lower lip, hands coming up to hook beneath the thick fabric of soonyoung's underwear. soonyoung is delectable like this; legs spread, hair swooped to the side, mouth agape, letting out the most precious noises jihoon has ever heard. his eyes trace down the hair littering soonyoung's abdomen to his length that springs free when his underwear pools with his jeans. jihoon whispers something soonyoung doesn't quiet catch, but he doesn't need to when jihoon is leaning in on his forearms, hovering over soonyoung's face, kissing him. 

"like you like this," jihoon spits into the palm of his hand, "spread, and desperate. that's what you are, aren't you baby? couldn't care less about the test you have tomorrow as long as you're being touched, huh? like this?" and soonyoung hisses when jihoon grips the base of his cock, fluidly dragging his hand upwards. his thumb comes to press flat against soonyoung's slit; it's a little too much stimulation so early on, but the reaction it pulls from soonyoung is worth it. he sets the pace, not too fast nor too slow, consistent enough to get soonyoung going. 

it isn't long before jihoon gets bored with using his hand alone. he kisses soonyoung's cheek and slides back down his body, finding the place between his thighs like they were originally. soonyoung's breath catches, a sound in the silence that contrasts from the slick sound of skin on skin. 

"use your mouth, please." soonyoung's voice is strained and he wants to let his hips buck up into jihoon's face but settles for biting his tongue to keep himself from losing control.

"working on it, easy baby." the end of the sentence connects with jihoon's tongue slipping past his lips and running against the underside of soonyoung's cock. he doesn't waste time, on the stroke up, enveloping soonyoung's cock past his teeth and slides down. each time, he lets soonyoung's cock delve deeper in his mouth until it's hitting the back of his throat. his nose presses against skin and he hums as he pulls off. soonyoung can't keep his mouth shut, isn't able to form coherent sentences, too caught up in what almost was. he doesn't pay attention to jihoon hoisting his legs over his shoulders, focuses on the warmth that's still spreading, warming up every fiber of his being.

jihoon tests the waters, circles soonyoung's puckered hole with the tip of his tongue, lets himself drown in soonyoung's moans and jihoon's rimming him to the fucking gods. soonyoung wonders if jihoon has even inhaled a single breath in the past few minutes, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration of his tongue penetrating the ring of muscle, again and again, and again. it's all too much when jihoon uses a free hand to set back the consistent pump of his hand on his cock.

"ah jihoonie!" it's a scream that rips past and up the column of soonyoung's throat when the consistency is thrown out the window and the pumps are sloppy but fast, and jihoon is eating him out so eagerly. 

"i'm so close, jihoon, please!" he grips the back of jihoon's faded lilac hair, holding him in place, keeping him the exact way he wants him.

soonyoung cums with a shout and the jerk of his hips. jihoon's hands and mouth don't stop and soonyoung's orgasm has his eyes rolling back and leaving a sensitive burn against his cock. he loosens his hands on jihoon's head and throws his head back. he's still twitching from the intensity and the soft, gentle, touch of jihoon licking up the cum on his lower stomach is pleasant. 

"god jihoonie, you never disappoint do you?" jihoon's wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before smirking up at soonyoung.

"only for you soon." jihoon latches his lips against soonyoung's. 

"let's catch you up, yeah?" soonyoung has his hands pushing past jihoon's sweatpants, determined look on his face and jihoon can't get enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> tried to use this as an excuse to revise chem points but also write top jihoon? (however, my chemistry knowledge is limited, it's late and I barely skimmed my textbook. pls don't hold my slight chemistry input here as accurate information) on top of that, I will now be connecting the habor process with rimming for all my life. forgive me father for I have sinned.


End file.
